Toes
by AngstyBob
Summary: Mick gets frisky at McDonald's.


**Toes**

Beth was working on a mouthful of Big Mac when she suddenly stopped in mid-chew, eyes growing wide. Mick's bare foot was trying to work its way between her knees. She pressed her legs together, trying to keep Mick's foot out. She glanced quickly under the table, and saw that Mick had slipped his foot out of his shoe and sock. She looked back up, and he was grinning at her. Beth realized now why Mick had asked her to wear a skirt tonight.  
They were sitting in a booth toward the rear of the fast food joint, but the place was far from empty. Mick was undeterred. He wiggled his foot and again found the space between Beth's knees. He pushed his foot gently forward, and before Beth could protest further his foot was between her thighs.

Beth looked around to see if anyone was watching. It appeared everyone was intent on their food, and oblivious to what was happening under their table. Beth reached down and tried to push Mick's foot away with her hand. Mick shook his head and wagged a finger at her, pushing his foot further ahead.  
Beth couldn't help jumping in her seat as Mick's toes reached the sheer fabric in the crotch of her panties. Mick stifled a chuckle, and started rubbing his toes slowly up and down. Beth squirmed as Mick's toes massaged her pussy.

Mick maneuvered his big toe until he was able to slip it between the edge of the crotch of Beth's panties and the warm skin underneath. He pulled the material to the side, playing with Beth's labia with his other toes.  
Beth realized that she still had her Big Mac in her hand. She set it down, and seemed to consider using her hand to cup her breast before thinking better of it. She closed her eyes and arched her back slightly as Mick's toes continued their exploration. She slid forward slightly in her seat, pressing her crotch into Mick's toes.  
Suddenly, Mick's foot was gone. Beth opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Take 'em off," was Mick reply.

At first Beth wasnt sure what Mick meant. When it finally donned on her, her mouth fell open and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What? Here?' she asked. "You can't be serious!"

"Take 'em off," Mick repeated.

Beth hesitated for a moment, but then looked quickly around again before reaching down and shimmying out of her panties.

"What do I do with them?" Beth asked, her panties bunched in her hand.

"Give 'em here," Mick said. Beth handed her panties to Mick under the table. Mick brought them to his nose, breathing in Beth's scent, and then stuffed the panties his pocket.

Mick's foot was back at her crotch, which was now moist with anticipation. His big toe went back to work, parting Beth's labia, mostening the pad with her juices. He moved his big toe slowly upward until it found the hood of her clitoris.

Beth's body tensed as Mick's lubricated toe started to work around her clit in slow, gentle circles. His other toes wiggled in between her labia, massaging the area around her opening. Beth looked around nervously, wondering how no one else could hear the wet sounds coming from under the table. Mick could hear, too, but the other diners appeared to pay them no attention.

Beth threw her head back as the circles Mick's big toe was making gradually became faster, firmer and more centered on her nub. Beth's body began to writhe in rhythm with Mick's probing foot. Had he somehow managed to work his other toes inside her? it certainly felt like it.

Beth put her fist in her mouth to stifle the moans she felt welling up inside her. Then her orgasm overtook her, and her body bucked wildly against Mick's foot. Beth began to grunt into her fist, eyes squeezed shut, and try as she might she was unable to contain all of the noise she was making. She was past the point of caring, though, as wave upon wave of shuddering, tingling bliss washed over her.

Beth's body tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, and Mick's toes gradually slowed. Beth collapsed back into her seat and opened her eyes, panting. With shock she realized that her bucking had overturned their food tray - her forgotten Big Mac and french fries were scattered all over the table. And now people _were_ looking at her.  
Mick hurried to put his sock and shoe back on. "You'll have to walk in front of me," he said as they got up from the table.

Beth smoothed her skirt down and was about to ask why he wanted her to walk in front of him when she noticed the bulge and the wet spot in the front of Mick's pants. They hurried out of the store, with Beth in the lead.  
Mick smiled. He loved to watch Beth eat. But he loved to watch her squirm even more.


End file.
